Our Promises
by Siriya Prince
Summary: She keeps her promises and chooses him, but he breaks it and chose to forget her. How will she take it? Will she be able to forget him? I'm bad at summaries. DM/OC


**(A/N); This is my first fan fiction so excuse the mistakes. :p Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

…

I looked around the Great Hall. _There must be at least a thousand students here. _I thought. I was sitting beside my cousin in their teacher's table. I looked back at the students and a well-known wizard caught my eye on the Gryffindor table. He was sitting next to a Weasley; _Famous Potter's sitting next to a blood-traitor. Very good in keeping your fame, _I thought. Albus Dumbledore stood up and walked to the golden post in front of the teacher's table.

A pack of first years followed a teacher through the huge door and she led them to the front where the smiling headmaster stood.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts," he announced. "Along with the first years, young Ms. Prince will join us for her fifth year. She will be joining us for the next 3 years, a very warm welcome to Siriya Prince! Now let us begin the sorting ceremony." The students in the four long tables clapped their hands. Dumbledore walked back to his chair and watched, full of interest.

Just then, the lady who led the first years brought a stool in front of the post, she walked back to the table and took an old pointy hat and a list of students that are to be sorted. She opened her mouth to speak, "Prince, Siriya." I stood up, full of confidence and walked to sit in the stool beside her. I sat down and waited, it barely touched my head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table clapped and whooed loudly. _Impossible,_ I thought in disbelief. I stood up and saw a student make space for me to sit. And that student was the chosen one. I walked to the empty seat and sat down; I looked at the table beside it to look at the boy whom I treated as brother and stared at him for a while. He seemed disappointed.

"Umm... Excuse me?" I jumped a little and turned to face him. I completely forgot I was sitting next to Harry Potter. He seemed to notice, "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" he asked. _No, you bloody scared the hell out of me._

"A little." I replied.

"So, do you like it here?" he smiled, and it sickened me.

"Not sure, yet." He chuckled, "I know you will."

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see. Oh, by the way, I'm-"

"I know who you are." I interrupted.

"Err, okay." He looked uncomfortable. "This is Ron," he continued and gestured to the hungry looking boy next to him. "That's Hermione." He pointed to the brunette in front of him. The trio looked at me awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you."

After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore stood up and raised both of his hands, "Let the feast begin," he announced and sat down. Food appeared in the empty plates in front of me, amazing. I began to eat the nearest thing I could reach. "Umm, Siriya, would you like to be our friend?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron looked at me. "Sure." I gave them a weak smile. I noticed Ron's plate was full of chicken bones. I'm surprised that he was in shape. "He's like that," Harry said. I smirked.

"So... Do you like Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to join the team?"

"Sure." I said plainly and drank pumpkin juice. "FRED! GEORGE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Ron yelled in anger, it was so sudden that I almost choked on the drink. I saw a pair of twins laughed as Ron's chin began to swell up. After conversations and deserts it was finally time to head to the common room. The students stood up and went out the Great Hall; I followed the brunette in front of me. Someone, whom I recognized was him, walked past us, hands in his pocket. He looked annoyed. He shot a glare at me and walked, followed by four of his friends. _What has gone into him?_

We walked through the huge hall to get to the staircases, as we reached it I saw something unnatural, they were moving from floor to floor. My eyes were open in disbelief until Hermione tapped my arm and snapped me out of my gaze. We went to various stairs until we reached another hallway, at the end of the hall; a big portrait was stuck in the wall. We walked to it and it too seemed to be moving on its own. "Password?" It spoke. Hermione stood in front of it and said, "Mimbulus mimbletonia."

The portrait swung open, we walked in a scarlet and gold room, filled with scarlet furniture. Hermione turned to face me. "Remember, that's our password, it keeps other houses from getting in here. Come, let's go to our dormitory." I nodded and followed her up the spiral staircase and into the left door. It had the Gryffindor crest on the center, there were few four poster beds and one seemed to be unoccupied. She walked to the bed in the middle and she sat down. "That's your bed." She pointed to the bed behind me and smiled, I sat down on the bed beside hers.

"Goodnight." She said as she stood up and closed the curtains as the other fifth year girls were entering. I took my shoes off and untied my hair; it felt uncomfortable to be in a room full of red. I stood up to close the curtains and sat down on my bed, pulled my blankets up, turned on the light and stared into the scarlet curtains.

Those grey eyes haunted me. I just didn't understand, did I do something wrong? Was it because of the befriending his nemesis? It hit me. It was my promise. I promised him that I'd be with him forever. But we were so young back then, and I tried everything to not break that promise. I kept it for years. Why was he so... angry? I looked at the clock on the table beside the bed, 7:30 pm. I sighed and lay down to go to sleep. I started to think about Quidditch, the classes, Hogsmead until I drifted to sleep.


End file.
